Squidbeef Salad: The Ballad of Twister
by King of the Chode
Summary: When Auto gets into a fatal accident, Twister needs to get him to the hospital. But what happens when Lars gets in the way? WARNING: Gay Sex, Incest, and Mexicans inside!


**Squidbeef Salad**

"Nice one Auto!" Twister screamed as Auto pulled off yet another physically impossible trick on his skateboard.

"Thanks man!" Auto replied in his squeaky, prepubesant voice, that resembled a donkey being ass fucked, no pun intended. The boys had been coming to this skatepark everyday for the past month, taping Auto doing stupidly impossible tricks on his cheap skateboard so they could send it in to some skateboarding company and hope to get a sponsor. Auto skated around for a bit before launching himself up a ramp, going 150 feet into the air, just to mess up and smash his skull on the railing of the pool. "Ahhh!" Auto cried, holding his broken head in his hands, blood leaking everywhere. This wasn't the first time Auto made a mistake and had been fatally wounded. Last week, Auto had been surfing when a shark attacked him and tore his leg clean off his body, but a few hours in the hospital, and he was good as new.

Twister ran up to Auto and helped pick him up, as he cried furiously, blood and tears leaking down his mangled cranium. As they headed out to go to the hospital, Conroy asked, "What happened, man?"

"Auto slipped and got whomped in the side of the head by that railing!" Twister replied in his Mexican accent.

"Dang Auto man, you really suck at skateboarding man! You should give up!" he said with a worried look on his face, clutching his crotch like most niggers. Nobody said anything as Conroy viciously torn apart his genitals with his fingers, then ate whatever he had found. "Mmm, crotch scrapings." he said to himself, with a content look on his face. Twister vommited and kept moving Auto towards the hospital.

"Well be back later for the lawsuit, Conroy!" Twister called back to his African friend. Conroy responded by pulling out a 9mm, placing it up to his head, and firing. As they passed by Squid's house, the aforementioned homo came running outside to help his friends. Two years ago Squid came out of the closet. Nobody was really suprised, not even his parents, so it didn't really affect anyone.

"What happened!" he asked, going into a panic attack.

"Auto slipped trying to pull off 6 continuous backflips and beefed his squid all over Conroy's railing. I don't know if he's going to make it this time!" Twister told Squid quickly. Squid grabbed Auto's legs and they were off to the hospital. As they were nearing the hospital, the smell of grime and dick became overwhelming. Twister and Squid knew the only thing in Mad Town that produced such a scent was none other than the master of whomping himself, Lars.

"Fuck! Twister if Lars finds us like this, he'll whomp us for sure!" Squid screamed in fear.

"I know man! We gotta get Auto in there or he'll die!" Twister said panicking. All of a sudden, a loud bang rang out, and Squid felt a sharp pain in his leg. When the boys looked over, they saw Lars holding a shotgun, smoking from the tip.

"Hey losers! Ready for your daily whomping?" the larger Mexican asked, while unzipping his pants, his two creepy friends doing the same. He then walked over to Squid and thrust his own squid into the face of the now kneeling homo. "Suck my squid until you taste ink!" he ordered, while his friends began masturbating. Squid, having no spine, didn't argue as he began sucking the tip of the Hispanic chode. Lars just sat there enjoying it, while Twister tried to sneak away with Auto so he didn't die. When Twister had almost made it throught the hospital door, Lars took his shotgun and blew Auto's head off. "Now that you don't have to worry about that loser, you can come back here and whomp my friends!" Lars laughed to himself.

Knowing there was no way out of this, Twister crawled his way over to the strange orgy that was forming in front of the hospital, and began sucking both of their squids at once. Two more minutes of choking on a double squid suprise and Twister felt ink being pumped down his throat. The creepy friends of Lars retracted their now softening beef from Twisters mouth and pulled out a video camera to film the erotic happening. "This fag knows how to work a squid!" Lars told his friends, his squid about to eject ink all in Squids mouth. Lars couldn't hold it anymore as his squid exploded a massive amount of ink so forcefully that it killed the Squid. Twister watched as one of his last friends dropped head first onto the concrete, ink everywhere.

"Fuck you bro! Why do you have to ruin everything?" Twister screamed at his brother, still tasting ink.

"Because you and your friends are gay losers, thats why!" Lars replied with a sadistic grin.

"If were gay then why are YOU the one forcing us to swallow your squids and drink your ink?" Twister questioned his older brother. Lars didn't say anything as he punched Twister in the face, forcing him to the ground, then mounted his little brother and whomped him in the face with his beef.

"See how gay you are? You just can't get enough of my squid! Now suck it, you little fag!" Lars said while dominating Twister. Lars' friends had massive erections once again, and started to massage their ground beef. Twister sucked the foul mexican's oversized cock while his friends blew their ink all over the two on the ground. Lars came into Twister's mouth, as he put the shotgun to the said boys' head and fired. "You know what they call that? Squidbeef Salad!"

**The End**


End file.
